The time for help is now
by Fallen Sakura
Summary: Kuwabara's got a cousin? and his cousin is..Kagome? What has happend to Kagome and why is she coming to live with Kuwabara? Rating just in case.
1. Prelude

**How is it Supposed to Help**

**-------**

**Author**: Fallen Sakura-aka-Uzumaki Ryooki

**Disclaimer**: Beware! Beware the squirrels! They're going to attack at dawn…unless…they forget…again…then, in such a case as that, they will attack on tomorrow's dawn! But beware! One day! They will remember! The question is! Will you be prepared!…Oh…yeah…I don't own, so don't sue…cuz the squirrels will attack you.

**Summary**: After The Shikon is complete something happens and everyone is dead and Kagome is back in the Future; after two years of depression and not leaving the house. What will Kagome's mother do in order to get her old daughter back?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Default Chappie:

Today is a cold rainy day. Just like that day when the Shikon No Tama was completed. It has been 2 years since the Shikon No Tama was completed, but to me, it has felt like centuries.

The Shikon No Tama was whole once more, but Naraku was not dead yet. So the he was attacking, with the Shikon No Tama and me as his main targets.

They stopped him though; or rather they distracted him long enough for 'it' to happen. They all were helping; Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga, and even Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Either way thought, it didn't matter in the end because...then the sounds began to fade out.

It happened all of the sudden...the action was all still taking place, like it should, but it was all muted. As if I had all of the sudden gone deaf.

Next, everything went black and white. SO many different shades of gray…and then there was the faint pink glow coming from my clinched fist.

I opened it to see the Shikon No Tama. I felt…drawn to it, until all I seemed to noticed was the Shikon.

My mind became flooded in a hurricane of thoughts and memories.

Here it was; the thing we had been collecting these 4 long years, in hopes to complete it.

The thing that brought our group together.

The thing that we devoted our lives to.

The thing Inuyasha would use to become full youkai and bring Kikyou back to life…kind of ironic if you think about it. If she is brought back to life, I won't have to worry about making the decision of whether to go home forever and leave my friends, or stay here with my friends and never see my family again…She would need my soul, and thus, killing me.

But…Inuyasha doesn't care, nor does he even notice.

I was so caught up in the jewel in my hands that I failed to see or sense Kikyou coming up behind me.

Notching her arrow.

Aiming at my heart.

I never noticed when the sleek pointed head entered my heart.

I never felt the piercing pain.

I never heard the screams of my friends as they saw what I had failed to even notice.

I did not hear Kikyou's footsteps drawing near to me.

I did not feel the blood dripped down my back.

I did not notice any of it.

But I did notice.

Somehow.

When she stopped.

Dead in her tracks.

She had not fully reached me yet, but something stopped her.

Her eyes had grown wide.

The cries of worry, that had gone unnoticed, had stopped.

This I did notice.

I still did not know I had been shot from behind.

Straight through the heart with a sacred arrow.

But something told me to look down, and I complied, unsure of what to find.

I saw a sacred arrow sticking out of my flesh

I saw a sacred arrowhead covered in blood.

My blood.

Blood dripping down my chest, soaking my shirt in its dark crimson.

The arrowhead, and about an inch of the wood shaft that it was put upon, stuck out for me to see.

Covered in bits and pieces of flesh, blood sliding down its edges to fall to the round beneath me.

The arrow still shone with its sacred power, but it did not seem to effect me.

Even though I saw it and knew it was there, I still could not feel it.

No pain.

No death.

No shaft through my heart.

Nothing…

Just a bright light that completely consumed me…

And that is how my new story began.

Well, there is the beginning. I was reading over it and realized that I should have originally stopped it there if I wanted it to be a default chapter. A prelude. A beginning. So I went ahead and stopped it.




	2. I won't let anyone else down

**How is it Supposed to Help**

**-------**

**Author**: Fallen Sakura-aka-Uzumaki Ryooki

**Disclaimer**: Beware! Beware the squirrels! They're going to attack at dawn…unless…they forget…again…then, in such a case as that, they will attack on tomorrow's dawn! But beware! One day! They will remember! The question is! Will you be prepared!…Oh…yeah…I don't own, so don't sue…cuz the squirrels will attack you.

**Summary**: After The Shikon is complete something happens and everyone is dead and Kagome is back in the Future; after two years of depression and not leaving the house. What will Kagome's mother do in order to get her old daughter back?

Chapter 1 

After that, I had woken up to find myself in my own bed at home.

Mom said she found me lying in the middle of the shrine grounds. I had been unconscious for two months…no one knows how long I had been there before she found me. No one knows how I got there in the first place.

What had happened?

Did I really get shot? Mom didn't see an arrow or a wound, but I have a scar where it should have been.

What happened?

What did I miss?

Two days later of just resting, Jii-chan came to see me.

He had discovered a historical documentary scroll dating from the time I went back to.

It was on the day of the battle with Naraku.

Written by Myouga.

(Damn flee. He would still be alive long enough to make an account of what happened.)

The scroll said everyone had died that day. They couldn't even recover any body fragments. They had been completely vanquished. Vaporized into dust, until nothing else remained.

It said that no one knew how it had happened, and that I had just seemingly vanished. Like I had never been there in the first place.

Kind of odd seeing yourself in a 500-year-old scroll.

But...everyone was dead…Or so it said.

I couldn't except that.

I couldn't believe it.

I tried numerous times over the span of 5 months to get back through the well.

They were dead, and I couldn't get back.

They probably died because I vanished.

It was my fault, and there was nothing I could do to fix it.

After realizing that, I went into a horrible depression.

I clawed the pink wall paper off my walls. I ripped my bed to shreds.

In the end, I had them paint my walls black.

They finally got rid of my bedposts after I threw them out the window…twice. They put my mattress on the floor in the far corner of my dark room.

The sheets were a crimson colour, and the comforter was black.

I had them board up my windows.

While they were painting my room, I had gotten into another…frenzy, per say.

And…I threw the paint everywhere.

Staining my carpet with its colour.

On the opposite side of my room from the bed, I had my dresser and a desk with a computer.

My closet was filled with clothes of red, black, and silver.

I had refused to eat, so I lost a lot of weight.

I couldn't sleep at night because of nightmares, so I had constant bags under my eyes. My once ocean blue eyes, had dulled to a hue of gray.

My nails grew in their length, and I kept them a blood red, as a reminder of the blood that was spelt on my hands because I wasn't there.

My hair grew long and matted.

Some would say I looked like one of the dead. And that's what I was, spiritually dead.

Now, mom wants to send me to spend the summer with my cousin.

She thinks it will help. She says I need to make friends.

I haven't been out of the house since the last time I tried the well. That was one and a half years ago. I haven't seen sunlight since that day.

What help could this bring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Few days before trip-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mom took me out places, she said I needed to at least look like I took some care of myself.

We went and had my hair washed and cut. She had it cut to the bottom of my butt.

She took me to go get a manicure. They trimmed and repainted my nails.

She went and took me shopping for clothes. They measured me here and they measured me there. So many people touching me.

Seeing so many people. The streets and stores were so loud. The sun was so bright.

How is this helping me?

I'm more miserable then I was before.

I cringed when they touched me.

I jumped away when the people passing by would brush passed me.

I was almost in tears because the sun burned my eyes and skin.

We had to just stop more than once so I could just sit and cover my ears to the sounds.

How is it supposed to help?

Then came the day to go to the train and go to my cousin Kuwabara's house.

My family wasn't going with me.

They thought I should do this by myself. That this would be a 'great experience' for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-On the train-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched my family wave to me as a boarded the train.

I watched as they continued to wave, even as the train was leaving.

The train was crowded. Everyone was so close together that there was nowhere to go where someone wasn't touching you…

I couldn't take it.

There was a kid beside me jumping up and down, bumping into me, and screaming.

To my other side was a smelly old man that looked like he lived on the street. He turned and smiled at me, he looks drunk.

Behind me was some teenage guy with his head phones on his head, head banging and bumping into me. You could have heard his music all the way at the back of the train, and we were at the front, beside the engine.

In front of me was a pregnant lady that decided to start screaming that her water broke and that she was going into labor.

I couldn't take it.

I got off at the next stop.

…

That was when I realized that I didn't know where I was.

'Oh boy…mom's not gonna be happy about this.'

I looked around to see where I was…The name written on the sign was a name I had never heard of before.

'Great Kagome, just great. You don't even know where you are. And when they come to pick you up at the train station, they'll flip and call mom, who'll flip and probably call the police…nice…real nice.'

I sighed and went to a pay phone…when I realized I didn't know their number…

So I did the next best thing.

I called home…but, as luck would have it, no one was home.

As if it couldn't get any worse, next thing I knew it was thundering and raining so loudly you wouldn't even hear it if a grand piano fall off the Tokyo Tower right in front of you.

I sighed in heavy frustration.

'Could it get any worse?'

And of course, as Murphy's law goes, any thing bad that can happen, will happen. So of course, right after I thought that, the electricity in the whole building went out.

So now, not only would you not hear the piano fall, you wouldn't see it either!

"Urgh!...well...atleast I am finally out of all the li-" and of course, right then some stupid wondering idiot had to try to 'grope' his way to the phones, and had to grope something that obviously WAS NOT the phone.

"HENTAI!" I slapped the perv as hard as I could.

At that moment the lights came on.

Only to reveal that my 'attacker' had been a poor old lady with a walker... now probably suffering a combination of concussion, stroke, and heart attack.

I slowly walked away from the scene.

As I began to look around, I began to think that maybe this 'getting me out in the world' thing, wasn't so bad.

Mom wasn't going to leave me alone until I got at least one friend, and I already had to stay with my cousin for a year.

Why not give it a try?

As I looked around, a hair salon caught my eye...my hair was still kind of heavy...not to mention mom wanted me to take care of it...I don't want to fail mom...I already failed everyone in the feudal era...I refuse to fail everyone here!

With a new determination, a determination that I haven't had in years, I walked over to the hair salon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-After the hair cut-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came out looking like a totally new person.

Her hair was cut short. Her bangs left long, they went to her to below her shoulders and they framed her face.

The rest was cut much shorter so that it was all spiked up. All of her hair was coloured a deep red.

It ended up really complementing the outfit her mom had made her wear. It consisted of a red and black plaid mini skirt, black spaghetti strap corset top, and knee-high army boots.

Now she was completely satisfied that this would help to please her mother (wish I had her mom).

So, she went to complain to the manager that 'she had gotten off at the wrong stop because the workers had given her false information so, because it was their fault, they should put her on the next train to her destination for free'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End!

So what do you think? Constructive criticism please! I know…its another inu/yyh, so sue me!….not really. -.-….Anywho…vote for pairings! Lessee…any prize questions….can't think of any for this chap…if you have any questions or suggestions for the next chap just you know, review em…um…I know Kagome kinda did a 180 on ya, but yea…Anywho TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!


	3. She's dangerous and sneaky

**HEY FOR THE ONES WHO'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS UPDATE THIS IS CHAPTER 2! KEEP GOING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO PEOPLE NOT WAITING FOR THIS UPDATE, LIKE SOMEONE JUST READING THIS! OK! JA NE! ENJOY!** **How is it Supposed to Help**

**-------**

**Author**: Fallen Sakura-aka-Uzumaki Ryooki

**Disclaimer**:

**Summary**: After The Shikon is complete something happens and everyone is dead and Kagome is back in the Future; after two years of depression and not leaving the house. What will Kagome's mother do in order to get her old daughter back?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu characters or YuYu characters. But I _do_ own…um…uh…this…oh! This one of a kind, limited edition silver coloured paper clip!…Hmm…one of a kind, limited edition silver coloured paper clip or Inuyasha? One of a kind, limited edition silver coloured paper clip or Inuyasha?...I'd rather have Sesshomaru but alas…I couldn't even afford this paper clip right now. ;

So far votes:

Kag/Hiei with 5! So far he will be the lucky winner

Kag/Kur with 3! Not so far behind!

Kag/Yus with 1! Aw, someone doesn't like Keiko

Kei/Yus with 1! Well at least someone loves Keiko

And a vote for Sesshy boy to come back! (and I was thinking, that if he survived, maybe he brought Shippo back, so she could have her baby back...I'm voting for that one)

--------

Oh, and to **Shala:** my brain is weak and fable, it would not be able to handle having to change his name for every other person. Not gonna work with my poor head. So he's gonna stay as Kuwabara, even to his sis. Thanx for pointing it out though.

--------

THANX FOR ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED!

------

Chapter 2:

------

Everyone had gathered in Koenma's office, he obviously had something to tell them, but he had not quite gotten there yet because of a certain…someone...(I give you one guess at who that one person is)

"ARUGH!...Yusuke...SHUT UP! There is no time for your childish antics...and quit calling me TODDLER! But we do not have TIME for this! We have a serious problem!"

This seemed to get everyone's attention. Koenma was never this serious about something. He was always confident about their abilities to handle something, so, he never made a big deal about something.

"There is a VERY powerful and…moody…person, coming into our area. And I am putting you in charge of said person. I have been told that they should be arriving at the train station at 12:00 p.m. It is IMPAIRATIVE that you do not anger, sadden, or make the person feel threatened. This WILL NOT happen for ANY reason!"

Yusuke stepped forward, "Great so we're a babysitting service now? You took me from another date with Keiko so that I can baby-sit some guy?"

"Yusuke" Kurama looked at Yusuke. "Koenma said this person was very powerful and…did you really say 'moody'?" he turned to Koenma for an explanation.

"Yes 'moody'. When have you ever known a woman that wasn't moody?"

"WHAT?" Yusuke and Boton shouted at the same time. "What do you mean that (we're babysitting a girl/girls are all moody!)"

Boton's eye twitched as she slowly turned to Yusuke. Everyone could practically see, feel, and touch that dark aura surrounding her. "And WHAT'S wrong with THAT?"

Yusuke slowly shrank into the nearest corner as Koenma cleared his throat. "Whether she is female or not does not matter. It does not lessen the gravity of this situation."

Everyone turned to Koenma for a further explanation. He pointed to the screen on the wall, which he turned on.

"This girl is dangerous and clever. We have been watching her on her journey here. She is sneaky as you see here, where she gets off the train at a different location."

Clicks button to different pictures.

"Here she is seen making a false phone call to hide her real plan."

Yusuke leans over to Kurama, "She doesn't look so powerful"

Kuwabara turned, "I wouldn't say that to her face if I were you."

"Here we see her use her powers to start a storm to cut out the electricity. click and here we see what her original plan was."

Shows picture of said girl attacking an old lady.

click

"After that we see her look to make sure no one saw as she sneaks off to a hair parlor. click and here we see her in her cleverness as she is obviously changing her appearance to hide. The guy I had following her lost her because he didn't know it was her...sneaky little…hmm…I haven't heard a report yet…"

"Damn…we have to watch THAT thing! She attacked an old lady! She'll freakin kill us! And who the hell is she anyway!"

Koenma looked at Kuwabara "Maybe I should let him explain"

Everyone turned to Kuwabara dumbfounded as to why anyone would want him explain anything. "Well…ya…she's my cousin."

"What?" came from all around the room.

Yusuke was looking back and forth between the screen and Kuwabara…then he started laughing…"HAHAHAHA...right! Good one…so really. Who is she?"

"You calling me a liar!" Kuwabara took a step forward, fist raised.

Yusuke did the same, "ya, I am. Got a problem."

They were about to start pummeling each other when Koenma decided to come between the two. "Kuwabara is telling the truth Yusuke. That is indeed his cousin. And she'll be staying here…with all of you watching her……for a whole year."

"WWWHHHAAAAAATTT!"

**----With Kagome----**

'well…I survived the train…but I found out I was being stalked…heh…but I took care of him…' Kagome's smirk of triumph turned to a frown as she looked around the train station...it was 12:30 already…where the hell was the welcome crew that was 'supposed' to pick her up?

A thought came to her as she stood there, waiting. 'just what did mom tell them about me? I wonder what they're expecting…"

Sorry so short! But I haven't updated any of my stories in a loooong time. So it may be short, but at least its something ;. I'm working on updating. Really. I'm just really busy with school right now. Ok. Well. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Does someone want to write the letter from Kag's mom to Kuwabara's?** (_I'm more of an Inuyasha person so I'm not really sure if Kuwabara has a mom or not, but he does in this_!) anywho. Kag's mom writes a letter about Kagome's 'state' and Kuwabara gives it to Koenma for help because the letter obviously makes it seem like its going to be needed. IE the way Koenma and Kuwabara were talking about her earlier. So if anyone wants to 'donate' the letter for me, I will give you credit for it and it will help me update faster! Thanx very much!


	4. The letter

**How is it Supposed to Help**

**-------**

**Author**: Fallen Sakura-aka-Uzumaki Ryooki

**Disclaimer**: Beware! Beware the squirrels! They're going to attack at dawn…unless…they forget…again…then, in such a case as that, they will attack on tomorrow's dawn! But beware! One day! They will remember! The question is! Will you be prepared!…Oh…yeah…I don't own, so don't sue…cuz the squirrels will attack you.

**Summary**: After The Shikon is complete something happens and everyone is dead and Kagome is back in the Future; after two years of depression and not leaving the house. What will Kagome's mother do in order to get her old daughter back?

Chapter 3

Kurama turned to koemna. "So how do you know that everything that she has been doing is with an evil attempt?"

Everyone turned when they heard Kuwabara shudder. "The letter my aunt sent me. I never would have guessed! She used to be the most happy and innocent thing I ever seen! Like a fuzzy liddle widdle kitten with a ball of yarn with a little blue ribbon tied in a bow." everyone sweat dropped as he went into (as I call it) the starry-eyed-awed-mode.

Hiei lifted up his head to glare at Koenma. "What letter?"

Koenma shifted uncomfortably under the stare. "Letter? What letter? OH! The letter!" He (literally) jumped into his piled of paper stacked up on his desk.

Yusuke snickered, "Are we gonna have to call search-and-rescue?"

Kurama started quietly laughing even though he very hard not too.

Koenma finally jumped out with a fisted letter in the air. "A-HA! Found it!" He straightened his clothing and held his arm outstretched to Kurama. "Here, you read it."

After Kurama took the letter, Koenma plopped back down into his seat.

Kurama started reading,

"Dear Misaki (Kuwabara's mom, yes, he'll have a mother in this),

I'm sorry we haven't talked in so long. The distances have kept us apart for a long time. I have a favor to ask you. My daughter, Kagome, has gone into a major depression. She was trying to kill this guy and it got her friends killed. Poor dear. I always told her that killing was no good for a good and that she should stay home and go to school. But what's a mother to do? All the horrible nasty people she killed. Heh, I remember the day she came home after her first kill, she looked like she had gotten a pony or something. She said it was an accident though. She had lost her temper. People should really know not to make her mad. It never does them any good. She can shoot a bow and arrow with perfect accuracy now! You should ask her to show you sometime! My little girl has shot and killed so many bad guys. She's gotten so good with her stealth thing too! I can never tell when she coming around the corner anymore! I'm so proud. So how's little Kuwabara doing? I hope he doesn't have any loud mouth friends, she doesn't do too well managing her anger…anyway! I was going to ask you if you could watch her for a little while! Would that be ok? It would be for just a short time. You know, like a year or two. Well, ja ne!

Love you! Your sister,

Hikari

P.s. I haven't told her yet, but since she's been back, whenever she gets really emotion, she starts glowing and the glow seems to burn anything it touches. So be careful, she is very moody right now, and I have heard stories of her little glow killing people. I know because Jii-chan told me, and you know father is always right."

The room was filled with silence…who could argue with that? 

With Kagome

Kagome looked up at the looked and huffed in irritation when she realized that it was now 2:45 and still, no one was here.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Maybe they had bad traffic here?…really, really, really bad traffic.

As Kagome started to meditate to calm herself further, she let her senses spread out around her.

Kagome flinched as she felt something familiar at the edge of her senses…and considering that she hadn't gotten very far yet meant they were pretty close.

She sighed in aggravation, as she looked through the corner of her eyes to she that guy that was stalking her earlier. 'urgh…didn't I already take care of him?'

Kagome decided a plan of action as she stealthily got up and made her way to her stalker. Making sure that he didn't notice. Which wasn't very hard because the guy was talking on…a cell phone of sorts…She could see, now that she was closer up, that he was masking his aura and was hiding his appearance…which meant only one thing. 'Youkai.'

Kagome crept up closer behind him until she was close enough that the tall stalker youkai guy should have felt her breath on his back. 'He must be very engrossed in that conversation of his.'

Curiosity getting the best of her, she peeked her head over his shoulder for a better look at the thing he was talking into.

Koenma's office right after the letter

The silence that had completely filled the room was suddenly broken by the sound of someone calling Koenma on a communicator. Causing everyone to jump.

Koenma answered it hastily, frustrated at being surprised enough to jump. "WHAT?"

On the big screen everyone saw George flinch and duck, expecting to be hit. When he realized that he was somewhere else and couldn't get hit, he came back up. His happy expression coming back. "_I found her!"_

Koenma all but jumped out of his chair. "What! You found her? How? Where? When?"

"_Yup! I found her! I to the station she was supposed to come to and she was there!"_

"hmm…I wonder what she's planning…" He looked back up at the screen to give George orders on what to do next, but froze.

George looked at everybody and wondered what was wrong. Everybody had frozen up for some reason.

Kuwabara was the first speak after he cleared his throat, "Oh…uh…hey Kagome…what's up?"

George continued to look in the communicator confused, but he too froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a feminine voice come from behind.

"_Hey Kuwabara!…you're late. It's 3 flippin 0clock! Where are you! And why are you-"_

Kagome's rant was cut short by a very girlish scream from in front of her. She looked up to see George bolt off. Of course, her instincts were telling her:

she was interrupted

someone screamed in her ear

someone was running away from her

and it was a youkai

The feeling of the game cat and mouse soon came into play as she took off after what her brain was screaming as 'prey'.

Everyone watched the shaking screen with a furious Kagome coming up behind. _"BOTAN! I'm coming up to a corner with no one on the other side! Open a portal! Hurry!" _came the reply over the communicator.

As soon as he turned the corner Botan opened the portal.

With Kagome

'Kill! Kill! Kill! What's a youkai doing here anyway! And a rude one at that! Must Die!'

Kagome turned a corner to see said rude youkai jump into a swirly thing that kind of remind her of the well. So she decided happily that he had just jumped into a portal.

Then she wasn't so happy anymore when she discovered that it wasn't a good thing and that he was doing it to get away. So she used the speed she learned from Inuyasha and jumped in after him before it could close completely.

Koenma's office

Everyone sighed in relief when George jumped through and made it safely…but it didn't last long when Kagome came in too, falling on top of George.

Everyone stared quietly as no one dared to move. They could all feel the angry aura that Kagome was giving off…hell, they could SEE it!

George looked like he was going to die as they could see his skin start to smoke.

Kagome looked up and froze. The smoking and glowing stopped.

Even the crickets in the background stopped.

Then suddenly Kagome squealed at unimaginable decibels and threw herself at Kuwabara and proceeded to squeal and squeeze the air from Kuwabara's lungs.

But she abruptly stopped to turn and glare at George again, before turning and crying at Kuwabara for not coming to get her and sending some blue freak to stalk her.

No one moved. They didn't deem it safe. Slowly they began to wonder just what had they gotten themselves into as they saw her moods switch just about every five minutes.

How was her coming to stay with them going to help?

HA! I got a chap up! w00t for me! I get a cookie:D sorry it took so long! I was having major problems with the letter. I'm still not happy with it. If anyone wants to rewrite it, if I like it better than the crappy one that I finally wrote, I'll exchange them!

Ja ne!


End file.
